chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Las Vegas
The City of Las Vegas is a civilian population center that existed within the state of Nevada within the United States of America, which itself existed within the United Federati on of North America. It was well known for its history of being a gambling center and an entertainment hub. Las Vegas was home to the highest of culture as well as the seediest of crime. In the 20th Century, it proved you could squeeze money from the desert. In the 33rd Century, it proved you could make the desert thrive if you made enough of it. Las Vegas also has a history of being close to secretive military bases, and indeed, the UNSC maintains a large shipyard presence only twenty miles from the city. Servicemen and women often find this a common port of call to spend credits when on leave. Description & History Located within the Mojave Desert of arid Nevada, Las Vegas was not always a gigantic center of wealth and avarice. The city itself was founded in 1905 where it existed as a ridiculously small town of only 45 hectares. It was not until the 1930s that the city became known as a gambling town. In this era of the history of the United States was rife with economic disaster with the rich travelling out west to gamble millions of dollars for amusement. The massive amount of cash flow to the region shielded the city from the fallout of the Great Depression. The completion of the Hoover Dam allowed for equally as much energy flow to the city in 1935. After World War II, the city became home to nuclear testing facilities out in the desert. Though these were not close enough to worry the beautiful people of the city. This testing would help Mankind understand the effects and indeed the destructive capabilities of nuclear weapons. Over this time, Las Vegas expanded from what would be come to be called 'The Strip'. This was a central avenue where traffic went up and down towards the busiest casinos and hotels. The Strip still exists today and is preserved for historical purposes. There is unobstructed view of the sky where towering buildings stretched into the clouds. Flashing lights drew in those willing to test their luck or willing to see amazing works of art. Outside of the central districts, suburbs surround the area where those living in condos and indeed even single story houses out in the distance can see the metropolis of the central city. Advertisements are visible even miles away from their source. Even those that live in the great mountains on the distance are made aware of wonders of the city. Each night is a different shade of aurora coming not from the sky but from the desert itself. During the Second American Civil War of the late 21st Century, Las Vegas was a point of neutral ground where fighters from both sides of the Northeast and the Southwest met to discuss terms that would lead to the end of the war four years after it began, though the talks would splinter the United States of America into the Liberty Unions - a close collection of quasi-republics that still held onto their identity of being American as a whole, though technically speaking by this time. Nevada and thus Las Vegas became part of the Pacific Southwest Union in a collaboration with California, Arizona, Utah, and New Mexico. It bordered on what was simply known as Texas which existed practically as a country in its own right into the 26th Century while still being American in nature. During this turbulent period of American history, Las Vegas contracted in size due to the fractured Union as a whole complicating the methods of trade and travel. Las Vegas nearly became a ghost town through the 23rd Century, and moreso in the 24th Century when Mankind left to colonize the stars. Las Vegas' population dwindled by 45% with many leaving out of depression over their city. However, in the 25th Century when interstellar trade was established, Las Vegas experienced a boom again as rare goods began to filter through the city's streets. Alien animals filled menageries, exotic meals were cooked up in the finest of hotel kitchens, and the rich moguls that created vast fortunes off mining ventures deposited billions into the PSU's coffers. Las Vegas became the unofficial capital of the Union, and became so rich because of it that the city, not the Union, brokered the incorporation of the lower half of Idaho, paying the rest of the state to bolster their weakened economy in exchange. Needless to say this boom was short-lived when the Covenant War stumbled upon Earth in the 26th Century as Las Vegas became a refugee zone where millions fled the destruction in the cities of Los Angeles, Dallas, and Phoenix. After the war ended, the city entered a peaceful equilibrium that remained unbroken even after the creation of the Reformed Union of the United States of America, a banded together nation dedicated to recovery and success in a post-war environment. This would continue to the modern day. In the 33rd Century, Sin City was bigger than ever before, transforming vast swaths of the desert into lush environments, though not without a constant struggle with the desert itself. The still preserved Strip hosts new casinos that see gamblers and performers from all over Human space and beyond. In 3234, the discovery of Mobius allowed a further group of clientèle to enter the market. Mobians, hungry for the sights and sounds of the city contributed to the city, quickly calling the urban center 'Casinopolis' due to the innumerable locations to make and lose money. By 3241, the city had grown even more, proving that Las Vegas continued to be a black hole for fame and fortune; and indeed fortune would allow the city to escape notice by invasion from the Terran Dominion after breaching their own universe in 3235. This proved that lady luck was still on the side of the city. List of Appearances * Shadow in the Dark (First Appearance) Category:City Category:Locations Category:Earth